coniving cats and ex boyfriends
by mr tumnes
Summary: jori from cat's pov. i changed the charicters alittle. established jori maybe bat or cabbie later. publish when i can. hope you like. please review i know what it said but i want to hear what you think. first fanfiction. changed rating for death. thanks to those that have continued to read this story. you rock! no review no story sorry just want to know what you think
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...**disclaimer: i do not own victorious or its characters**  
**hello peoples who want to read my story. this might be a M story later on.**  
**i will update hopefully when i go to the library. which is not that often. so bear with me.**  
**this story is cat's POV. i hope you like it. if not keep it to yourself because i honestly don't care if you don't like it. but i do care if you do like it. this is a jori story. and if my plan works then this will be a multi chap. if not a very long one shot.**  
"caaat" tori groans "jade still hasn't told me she loves me. i've told her almost a million times, but she won't say it to me."  
we were walking through the halls to sikowitz's class. tori was complaining about her 6 month relationship with jade west my best friend since elementary school.  
"one time my brother tried to say i love you but he couldn't because he had a hot dog stuck in his throat, he he" i said being the ever ditzy redhead. but it is an act it was always an act. i've been acting like this since kindergarten. i find that if people think you are dumb then they will say things in front of you and won't care. they also don't expect you to be smart and manipulating.  
tori stops and looks at me like what the hell is wrong with you.  
"what?" i ask acting confused.  
before tori could say something beck came up to me and said" hey cat can i talk to you in private?"  
"kay kay" i say excitedly.  
he then pulls me into the janitor's closet. he then locks the door behind us.  
i stand there rocking back and forth on my feet with a goofy smile on my face.  
"ok cat drop the act" he states firmly  
i stop rocking and smiling. i look at him and my eyes harden slightly.  
"ok 2 things how did you find out and if you tell anyone i will shave your head and hang you from the flagpole by your feet." i know that was harsh but i spent years making this ditzy persona and i don't want it ruined.  
"damn you really aren't like the cat everybody knows."  
"duh. did you really think that was the real me? if so then i really am a great actor."  
"as to how i found out i got bored one night and was talking to rex and..."  
" why were you talking to a puppet?"  
" i said i was bored ok? and he said that you were acting when you were like that, weirdly robbie didn't believe rex. so i just decided that i would see for myself if it was true."  
" i will kill the puppet! now can i go or is there something else?  
"actually yes first don't kill rex like i said robbie didn't believe him. second jade needs your help to say i love you to tori. she barely was able to say it to me. and since i now know the real you i hope you do."  
"ok i've got a plan but you need to help with this."  
" what's the plan?"  
"here it is..."  
**oooh a cliff hanger. sorry it sucks but how else will i get you to continue to read? i do know what the plan is but i want to see if you can guess it. ta ta for now.**  
**ps if you review i give you a cookie**


	2. Chapter 2

**are you surprised i lied about the cookie?**  
**i will not tell you the plan it would just give the story away**  
"damn cat that is devious and complicated and totally unlike you." says beck surprised  
"i know but it is so complicated that it has to work." i said  
_bell rings_  
"besides" i continue "i've done stuff like this before. i'm responsible for jade's last 2 major relationships that's including the one she is in currently."  
beck stands there shocked" you got me and jade together and then jade and tori? how?"  
"with you and jade we were at a party and i spiked your and jade's drinks then you two passed out i stripped you to your underwear and put you in bed together. then i got your number and wrote it on jades arm. with jade and tori i went over to tori's house and we talked. i said that she and jade fought a lot and said that if they were dating then maybe they wouldn't. she laughed and then we watched a movie until she passed out. i then called sikowitz and made him a bet. i bet him that he couldn't get tori and jade to go on a date if i won then he would have to stop drinking coconuts for a week. if he won then he got a weeks worth of coconuts."  
"speaking of sikowitz lets get to class" he responded. he looked confused and thoughtful.  
as soon as we got to class sikowitz said that since me and beck were late then we had to do an improv. it was oddly realistic it was that i was playing a manipulating bitch that acts as a ditz as a cover and beck found out that it was all an act and confronts me. that is just scary almost jade scary. i would have said no but being the ditz i was acting i said kay kay. it was the same as the conversation in the janitors closet not five minutes before. as soon as the bell rang and we went to lunch beck blurted out  
"that improv was real and cat is really acting like a ditz as a cover!"  
" why are you lying about me?!" i scream and run off. i run to the janitor's closet and open and shut the door with me still on the outside and hide behind the lockers as jade and tori come running to the closet. so predictable. they run into the closet and close the door. i go and lock the door before they can run out.  
tori whips around and shouts" cat open the door!"  
"i don't think i will. beck was right. the ditzy cat is fake meet the real one."  
tori looks at jade. jade looks at me" wow i was right everybody has a secret but i can't believe that cat has been acting since kindergarten. and i didn't mean cat when i said that everybody has a secret." jade says to tori.  
"yeah apparently i'm a pet to you." i interrupt  
"what?" jade asks she must not remember when she broke up with beck after he didn't open the door before jade reached 10  
"i repeat what you said ' nobody likes trina, i only tolerate robbie, and cat is basically a pet.' now do you remember? i have a long memory when it comes to what other people say"  
"cat what do you want?" says a defeated tori  
" for you to be happy and from what i understand you are not. after all i feel responsible for your relationship how else would you and jade get together if sikowitz hadn't made you fake date? i still don't know how a man can go through so many coconuts. just like tori doesn't know how you eat 3 slices of pizza in 2 bites. oh and i also want you to be in my play."ent here...


	3. Chapter 3

**quick question why are you guys still reading this story? is it because you have no life and are bored? well thats my reason for writing this. and when i say i don't care about something i just don't. there is no other reason i just don't.**

after slipping the key under the door and running from jade ( im good at hiding so that helped) i went to my next class. then the bell rang for the end of the day. i went to my locker and put my stuff away. when i turned around i was met with a black jacket. my first thought _oh shit its jade_ then i realized that it was beck and calmed down. we started talking about the plan and was rudely interrupted by jade screaming my name from across the hallway.  
"run" that was all beck said before i ran  
"don't have to tell me twice" i called over my shoulder. when i looked back i saw jade knocking beck down and grabbing the pair of the scissoring scissors i got her for christmas. _how ironic i gave jade the weapon that she is trying to kill me with_ i thought as i came to my car. it was a hot pink convertible. what just because i act like a ditz doesn't mean i don't like pink. i practically set my tires on fire getting out of the parking lot. time to go to the pueblo. the pueblo is a small building near my house that i go to sometimes. on the outside it looks like a run down shack. on the inside there is a tunnel that goes into a small room with a stocked mini fridge a small chemical toilet and a small bed. it is basically a panic room. not even jade knows about this place. i texted my mom and dad that i was staying at becks because of a project for sikowitz. and my mom thinking that i didn't know how to lie said ok. yes i do keep up the ditz act at home. but come on i am a teenager lying is practically written in my genetic code. the only one i told about my act was robbie. that was only after he let it slip that he had another side as well. turns out he is actually a victim of bullying, has a black belt in taekwondo and only has rex to voice a voice in his head. and guess what? he has other friends. yeah thats right he has other friends than the group. funny huh? he even has more problems that he won't tell me. but here is the thing. if you were to hit him he won't hit back but if you were caught bullying his friends he would find you and kick your ass. but the thing is though he is really distant and what i told you is from when he was down.

**hey people. sorry for short chapter, and i have no life i only have 4 main friends that can talk to normally. i did put myself in the story. one person is myself in the past. guess who? i won't tell until the end. and another thing. if you are against gay people then here is what to do. step one get off my story and look at the characters it is labeled under. jade and tori two girls dating. step 2 never read anything i write EVER. here is why i don't like you. i may not be gay but i still don't like you. step 3 optional flame me all you want. light this story on fire with flames i will NOT care. now that the homo-haters are gone plz review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer time: i do not own victorious or its characters. i do own a baby alligator head. i call him fred.**

**recap. cat is hiding from jade, robbie has a secret life, tori is frustrated with jade and cat and if you ever need to talk you can pm me and i will answer. also fred says hi. like i said i have no life. and quick shout out to kenneth telberg of baltic south dakota i remember you and still hate your guts.**

i am currently reading a book called the phoenix. let me explain 2 things one phoenix is about a best friend of a person who tries to commit suicide by fire. but the friend has problems too. his ghosts of the past are coming back and how will he cope with the situation? two i do read other things than pop up books. to tell the truth i hate them. and if i get one i tear it apart and throw it away at school. any way the story is very good i think. but then again i know the author and it may be biased. i look to the clock on my pear phone. _**6:30**_ it reads. about time to get ready for school. i grab my clothes as someone walks down the earthen steps to get to my room. i look at the stairs and its robbie. i forgot that he knows where this place is.  
"hey cat."  
"hello rob. what's up?"  
"we need to talk. about the real you."  
_oh great _"what about the real me." i say this with steal in my eye and untrimmed nails.  
"how could you let beck know about the real you? now he has something to hold over you. and with that he'll get you to tell him about me. remember when i told you about me being bullied? 3 guesses who did the bullying. but he doesn't know it was me he was bullying." he practically shouted at me. now i understood why beck had asked me to help jade and tori. he was testing to see how much he could make me do.  
"that son of a bitch. robbie i will not tell beck about you. besides jade and tori already know. and andre' is with his grandma for a while. something about seeing a german rabbi in a thong? i might be wrong but i know about the rabbi and a swim suit."  
"ok how about i give you a ride to school once you get dressed unless you want to be seen in green silk pjs"  
"sure" i said. i was freaking out about robbie offering a ride to school. on the inside of course. i changed quickly and grabbed my bag. then headed out to what i was sure was going to be a dramatic day at school.

**i am robbie in this story. guess who beck is? (hint look up at top of page). good night to all and to all a green rock called feldspar. adios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola peoples. quick question what are flames on fanfiction? yes i did use the term 2 chapters ago. but idk what it means. i just saw it on a few stories. so can someone explain it to me. that is if some people are still reading this. also call me immature (i don't care) but cat and robbie sitting in a tree and you know the rest.**

i skip down the halls of hollywood arts. i look around and i see robbie at his locker arguing with rex. a kid hanging from the ceiling oh wait that is singin. i see andre talking to tori. beck surrounded by girls rubbing his hair. jade running towards me with giant scissors. wait a second _oh shit_. i hear many things my feet hitting the floor, jade screaming my name, a coconut being thrown. ( yes it does make a sound imagine a furry hollow baby whistling). a cry of pain and a scared hippe.  
luckily i made it to my locker and grab my axe spray can. as deodorant it is powerful and smelly. but as a weapon it works better than pepper spray. then i go to my first period class with lane. boring as ever. just me sitting on a couch with a guy a few years older than me. me acting like a ditz as always. i think that if i was my normal self i would have told him to stop checkin me out. but if i was my normal self i would not be here so anyway. the bell rings i go to sikowitz. but someone drags me to the janitors closet three people do that beck tori and singin. and i look and surprise surprise it's tori.  
"vega" i state flatly. what it's catchy.  
"only jade can call me that cat. or is that even your real name? i don't know you and it seems i never did. but if you ever were my friend you will help me with jade." she demands.  
"wow you need help bad then." she is confused. "beck asked me to help. i'm already on it. also i need your help. when the time comes act heartbroken. you'll know when."  
i quickly ducked out of the closet and go down to sikowitz class. i hear beck shouting. now what i think as my curiosity gets the better of me and i investigate. i look down the hallway and see robbie up against the wall and beck shouting and holding a desert eagle. dang that is a big gun.  
beck: shapiro! i thought that the name sounded familiar. now you got revenge huh? you broke me and jade up and turned the last three years of my life to nothing. jade was my future. i was going to propose. you took away my future now say goodbye to yours.  
robbie: go ahead i'm not afraid to die. but be warned if you even try to break up tori and jade then i will come back and kick your ass.  
bang! robbie slumps to the floor. i gasp and beck hears me. i run before he can see me.

**ok lets get one thing straight i did not mean to write that part. guess i have to change rating to m now. and to those robbie fans who are read this please continue to read i have a plan that i think you will like. and i am once again like robbie except the dead part. and just to let you know robbie did not suffer. i will not write anymore if someone doesnt review. and yes there is more**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey if you are still reading this good. i'm happy.**

oh my god. robbie got blamed for what i did. i will not think about he who shall not be named. no it is not voldemort. read the ending of last chapter and you will know who i am talking about. i walk home through the park. i needed some air. as i am walking through the park not paying attention i bump into someone. i look up and there is a guy my age with light brown hair in a blue green hoodie. he had glasses and a green eye and a purple eye. there was something familiar about him. but i couldn't put my finger on it.  
"hey little red" he says. i don't even respond i just break down in tears.  
"what's wrong? you look like someone killed your fiance or husband."  
he leads me over to the bench nearby. i tell him everything. the shooting, my falling in love with robbie. funny how it takes him dieing for me to admit it. even the pueblo. he just sits there.  
finally he says" here let me take you home you are in no condition to be alone"  
"but i just met you and i don't even know your name?"  
"call me chimney swifter. it's an odd name but so is cat."  
i nod confused i didn't tell him my name did i?  
on the way home in chimney's car i black out. the last thing remember is thinking this looks like robbie's car.

chimney pov

man i hate seeing cat like that. i've seen her at her worst but this is worse. i stop by becks rv and hang rex's head head on his door. that will do. now to take cat home. i've always known that cat had a crush on me but she telling me that she loves me threw me. now i've got to make preparations. i call singin and tell him to get me a new identity at hollywood arts. i hang up and stop at cats. i drop (or should i say carried cat to her bed and tucked her in) cat off at her house. then i go to school and plant a fake body that is an exact replica of me with a bullet wound. for this i use my older brother's corpse that was frozen. i know he would want me to use his body. he wanted to be cremated but my parents had him frozen. there fake death check  
get a new life check  
and to reveal the truth to my friends not yet.

**told you i had a plan. and to answer the impending questions a kevlar vest. i do not have a brother. and to all the swifters out there my tribute to chimney swifter. goodnight and good school year.**


	7. Chapter 7

**think that from this point on it will be 'chimney' ( *caugh* *caugh* robbie. who said that?) pov. and thanks to A.V 3 and stephanie2011 for being the first to review. your prize is a new chapter. YAY!**

walk into hollywood arts. its the same as it has ever been. i did get singin to leave beck 'reminders' all over school. they are clones of rex's head. some even say "he he he" in rex's voice as people walk by. i saw beck at his locker (freshly painted to look like rex's head btw) and it looked as though he had seen ghosts. i walk silently up to him and yell boo. you know how when beck told sikowitz that he was unscareable? i just proved he was lying. and was that brown stain always on his pants? it looked like he was close to cracking. he had a wild look in his eye. they kept darting side to side as if he was looking for a way out.  
"hey man sorry for scaring you" i lied " what is up with all the puppet heads? i just walked by some and they started to laugh at me."  
"i...i..." that was all he got before a policeman came up and flying tackled beck. _man _i thought _i wanted him to suffer._  
"Beckett oliver you are under arrest of robert shipero." the officer was reading beck his miranda rights.  
"officer..." i began"  
"vega officer vega" he stated  
"oh you're tori's dad." he looks puzzled because he hasn't seen me before" i'm afraid that you are wrong. beck didn't kill robbie." now everybody looks confused " i know this because i am robbie. see." i pull off my contacts sweater and show him my drivers licence.  
"robbie i will kill you..."  
" you already tried and failed." i smile victorious  
from the school i went to the police station to have the police check out my story. which involved my least favorite thing, needles. a few hours a needle and a slap update later robbie shipero was alive nerdy and for once popular. here is what i wrote.  
**slap update:**  
**robbie shipero: hey i am alive.**  
**mood: not six feet under :p**  
here is tori's reaction:  
we were at the police station and tori walked up to me and did three things slapped me kicked me in the balls and then said that she was glad i was alive. once i stopped being washed in waves of pain i called jade. she picked up on the 2nd ring. she then gave me a very explicit adult language lesson. i would say what i learned but there is not enough soap in the world to wash my mouth with. after 5 minutes of threats cussing and i think insults in french, je ne sais pas, she said that she would be at the police station in 5.  
5 minutes later  
jade stormed into the police station. i actually saw a big guy 6'6 or 6'7 maybe 220 pounds actually take a look at her then me and mouthed _you are so dead bro. run._ then he tried to hide behind a desk.  
_tried being dead _i thought _didn't like it._  
"ROBBIE! i will kill you!." jade screamed from across the room. normally when you say that in a police station you get dog piled. but jade was radiating so much hate and anger that the police decided that if they tried to they would lose much more than their badges.  
thud thud thud thud thud. my heart beats as jades steel toed combat boots thudded across the tile floor. i stood my ground mostly because if i tried to move my legs would fail and i would kiss tile.  
"how could you?! you actually faked your death and broke cats heart. what were you thinking?! oh that's right you weren't you never do! and if you think that you were smart you are a complete and total mother..."  
"jade you will shut up and let me talk." i only use this voice when i am extremely angry. she shut her mouth and clenched her fists.  
"i never wanted to break cats heart. and may i remind you who tried to kill me? oh yeah it was beck! your ex! he shot me because he thought i ruined your relationship! he was staking his entire future with you. and he blames me! want to know why he blames me? everyday during school for three years he chased me down and beat the shit out of me! he thought i wanted revenge!"  
jade stood there dumbfounded. tori did the same.  
"now if you excuse me i have to do some scheming and make some calls" i say as i walk through the glass revolving doors.  
"way to go robbie. you've got a spine." jade says quietly as i leave.  
i walk to my car and drive away. i go to andre's house. i knock on the door. andre' opens the door and says" get your ass inside"  
i comply and sit down on the couch.  
"i just gave my grandma her knockout pills so we have about two hours. so what do you want?" he says without emotion.  
"i would like it if i could borrow your phone and your time." he looks confused.  
"why should i? you put my best friend in jail. he said that you tricked him." he's angry now.  
"do you know why he is in jail? he tried to kill me. with a freaking desert eagle. that is right he tried to put a .50 caliber bullet in my chest." i practically scream  
"liar!" he shouts at me "i've known beck longer than you have. i know him better. i..."  
"now who is the liar here!?" i shout standing up "how long have you known beck? 3 4 years? i have known him since kindergarten! i know how he thinks! how he reacts! i know how to push his buttons and how to placate him! i know these things because i got beat up by him for 3 years!"  
"get out" he states "NOW!"  
i do as he says. if he was beck he would work on his hair while thinking about what i said. then he would beat me up again the next day. but he isn't beck. now the only one to hear from me is cat. based on my record ( jade seething anger tori anger and happiness andre angry at me for putting his friend in jail) this wouldn't end well.

**that should have saited your hunger for more of this story. for now. north american football sucks and soccer kicks ass.**


	8. none of your business shout out

**now that will probably cause you to think i am either insane or not american. lets add on to that shall we? i don't like basketball, baseball is dumb to me, i prefer spanish class to english class and i am sure that competitive dance is a real sport. what does this add up to? i am the tumnus! and shout out to none ya business, this one is for you! see if you can guess why.**

as i am driving to the park, i get a phone call.  
me: hello  
**you tried to turn andre against me?**  
me: beck  
**hey you remember my name! i feel so honored harry potter!**  
me: really you called me harry potter. dude you have got to get better insulting names because that was some lame shit.  
**hey how is cat? i think that once i get out of here i'll pay her a visit.**  
me: no  
*hang up*  
then i called cat.

**hello**  
me: hi cat its me chimney  
**oh hi chimney** she sounds happier now  
me: do you want to go to the park with me today? its nice out, we could have a pick-a-nick  
**nice a yogi bear reference. next you'll start to call me boo boo**  
me: so is that a yes?  
**to the pick-a-nick no. but to going to the park with you, a yes.**  
me: great i'll meet you there  
**sure bye!**  
*hang up*

i park at the end of the parking lot. the scenery is beautiful. a few trees, islands in the sea of emerald grass. a bunch of squirrels with mohawks chasing an old lady. a some good facts to remember: one a squirrel with a mohawk is not to be messed with. two old ladies are faster than squirrels. three even though you have bingo wings doesn't mean you can fly.  
i'm just sitting on the hood of my car listening to the radio. that is when cat shows up. she is dressed in skinny jeans, a neon blue shirt and sunglasses. the radio is playing i like it like that by hot chelle rae. at this point the song is

**I like it like that!**  
**Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on**  
**I like it like that!**  
**Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off**  
**I like it like that!**

it is perfect. am i really going to spoil it?  
"cat i have been lying to you." of course i am. facepalm idiot  
"what?!" she is not happy  
"my name is not chimney swifter. it is robbie shapiro." her face goes from unhappiness to surprise and then if she really was a cat her ears would be flat, her teeth bared and her claws would be moving so fast that all you can see is a blur and blood red lines.  
but she can't move her ears and baring teeth is considered smiling. unfortunately she does have claws, her fingernails.  
here i am now driving to my house with a torn up shirt and gashed skin. see if that paints a pretty picture. and a **girl** did that with her **fingernails **and she wasn't usually violent. let that be a warning to all you guys out there.

**We're tearin' it apart**  
comes across the radio. i think that it hates me.

**so how did robbie handle the situation? and guys remember hell hath no fury as a woman's scorn. meaning: if a girl gets mad at you hell is more pleasant than your life then. bye!**


	9. tacos not for breakfast

****

**hello peoples who can read apparently. if you can't you won't know what i am writing. think about it.******

**i go to school. its tuesday. the most underappreciated day of the week. think about it monday is the most hated. wednesday middle of the week. thursday week almost over. friday one more day to go. saturday a free day. sunday church. ****  
****i go to sikowitz because i don't have any other classes. today is surprise surprise is improv with a director. we are in the black box. cat is the director. me and tori are waiting in the hallway. i am looking through the window. tori keeps asking me what happens. i see jade kissing cat. i tell tori****  
****"****gf kissing bf." that was all i could say.****  
****"****what?! you can't be telling the truth."****  
****"****french kissing" i finish.****  
****que tori running into black box tears like rivers in a anime cartoon. she yells how could you at jade. jade emotion: shocked, and looks like she has been shot in the heart. cat looks almost ... happy? tori runs out of the room. jade tries to follow. but sikowitz stops her and says that she has done enough. jade looks like she is about to whack sikowitz with his magic coconut. then she sits down and cries. andre sits down by her and tries to comfort her. i rip into cat.****  
****"****CATRINA VALENTINE! i know you liked me and when i 'died' i broke your heart! that does not give you the right to ruin 2 of your best friends lives! you stabbed them in the back and broke something that comes along once in a lifetime, like walking one the moon or seeing a real life 30ft snake or the vikings winning the super bowl! you drove your cold heartless blade into the thriving beating heart of their relationship! i don't even want to know you anymore, no i wish that i never met you!" my words strike her like physical blows. she staggers back a few steps. then the reality of what she's done hits her like a bus. i turn around to go find tori. i go to the janitor's closet. not there surprisingly. i check the parking lot. i see her in the act of starting her car. i run over and stand in front of her car before she can drive away.****  
****"****move shapiro."****  
****"****no. you are too much of a wreck to drive. move over."****  
****she looks surprised. then her eyes tear up and she moves over to the the passenger seat. i open the door climb in and shut the door. i put it into drive and drive away. away from school, away from jade, away from the friend-backstabber. i drive to tori's house. let's review where we stand, cat, beck and andre hate me, tori hates/loves jade, jade loves tori but can't say it, tori me jade and maybe andre hate cat. this week has turned out great huh? and it is not even over yet.****  
****tori is now trying to stop crying.****  
****"****cat (sob) she kissed jade!(sob sob) and jade jade kissed her back. (full out balling now) she never loved me! (sob sniffle)"****  
****"****now hold on one sec. jade was always in love with you. i can see it, cat could see it (at this she breaks down again.)" facepalm "beck even saw it. hell i'm sure that even a random stranger could tell she loves you. she just didn't know how to say it. besides cat, the bitch, probably tricked jade into kissing her."****  
****if i had the radio on it would be playing maroon 5 payphone. like i said my radio is weird.****  
****my phone starts to ring:****  
****i'm at a payphone trying to call home****  
****all of my change i spent on you****  
****where have the times gone****  
****baby its all wrong****  
****where are the plans we made for two?****  
****dammit forgot about jades ringtone.******

**me: what.****  
****is tori with you?****  
****me: yes can you call me back later? thanks******

**"****who was that?" tori asks with puffy eyes and messy mascara.****  
****"****singin, he was asking if tacos are not breakfast food. i agreed that they weren't." i lie****  
****"****i don't know but if the taco is made out of eggs and bacon or sausage then it would be." she responds thankful for a distraction.****  
****"****if a taco isn't made out of cheese ground beef and doesn't have a hard shell then it isn't really a taco, is it? its more like a burrito then." i counter****  
****"****i guess" she says as we pull into her driveway.******

******tacos are not for breakfast zen no mai. if it doesn't fit the requirements for tacos above then it is a burrito. sorry for long wait, school, soccer and my sister's birthday kept me from posting/writing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry i have had grade troubles a team dinner 2 soccer games a project and me learning a new rap. yes white boys can rap. i've also had to deal with an asshole friend and having to deal with girls. all i can say is that boys and girls are about as different as a science project and a math assignment.**

we walk into toris house and we see trina singing. she is actually really good. just as long as she doesn't sing pop and sticks to opera. trina stops as she hears the door shut. she sees toris red puffy eyes and looks at me.  
"later." i say  
she nods and leads tori up to her room. halfway up the stairs she says  
"start to make some chicken soup robbie."  
i went to her kitchen and pulled out chicken broth, a chicken breast, some egg noodles from the freezer and put the chicken broth and noodles into a pot and put it on the stove.  
i start to dice the chicken breast. trina comes down stairs. without a word she started to stir the broth.  
"i haven't seen tori show so much emotion since jade asked her out." she states sadly "tell me do i need to get a hit on jade?"  
"no" i would have grinned if the situation was so bad "if i were going to order a hit on someone it would be cat."  
"cat? little peppy redhead that practically faints if you say bunnies are not cute? why?" she is surprised  
"you haven't met the real cat. she's smart, manipulative and a bitch. today when we were in sikowitz's class me and tori were out in the hall and i was looking through the window. i saw jade and cat kissing-"  
"that can't be that bad" trina interrupts  
"they were french kissing" i continue "tongue in each others mouth. the kind you see with married people on a honeymoon. tori was watching as well. you can imagine what happened. and i drove tori home."  
i added the chopped chicken into the broth.  
"that bitch! both jade and cat! when i get to school tomorrow i will make their life a living hell! no that's too nice for them." she was overreacting.  
**i'm at a payphone trying to call home**  
guess who's calling?

me. why.  
**i don't know,** she is crying **she just kissed me and i kissed back.**  
me. not good enough, you're lucky trina wasn't at school today.  
**trina? why would i be lucky? she can't hurt me.**  
me. she is ready to make the scissoring look like dora right now. just imagine what she would have done if she was there  
**...**  
me. are you still there?  
**what have i done? i ruined the most important thing in my life, and there is no way to fix it! what will happen at school tomorrow?**  
me. you will be even less popular than singin. but there is a way to fix it. ill help you with that later.  
i hang up. i grab tori's keys.  
"where are you going?" asked trina  
"prison" i say as i close the door.

**why is robbie going to prison? let me see your guesses or you wont find out. and to explain the a.n. up top boys you do this and you get that. with girls you do this and you don't know what youll get.**


	11. Chapter 11

**this week is homecoming! what is homecoming? glad you asked. in small towns like where i go to school, homecoming is a big deal. we have dress up days all week and on friday we have no classes! instead we have an olympics which is supposed to be a freshman initiation thing. for above the influence, who p. me and for krys1993 who is the first person to favorite this story!******

**beck pov****  
****the room is plain. a steel table, steel chairs, cement walls. the door opens to reveal the last person i expect to see. robbie shapiro.****  
****"****hey if it isn't mister i was dead and didn't like it" i say mockingly****  
****"****i thought you would like to hear what's going on in school. jade and tori's relationship is in ruins, cat and andre hate me, and now cat is the most despised person in the school. plus jade is about to be known as the heart breaker and back stabber." he states flatly.****  
****that sure caught me by surprise. especially the part about cat.****  
****"****you've got to tell me why. and by the way can you do me two favors?" i ask****  
****"****why should i? you tried to put a bullet the size a small knife in my chest?" i have to admit he is right. he continues "which is why i ask what the favors are."****  
****"****one is to let me borrow your phone." i say surprised. " the other is to accept my apology."****  
****"****i can do better on one but you will have to do a lot more for the other." he says then he smiles. "you are coming with me."****  
****dang he is full of surprises.****  
****"****how did you get permission for that?" i ask****  
****"****i told tori's dad that if you helped me, apologize to me and showed remorse i would drop the charges and ask for you to be released."****  
****"****ok what do you need help with?" i ask sort of relieved****  
****"****you will talk to tori, i don't know how but you have to talk to tori"****  
****i wonder why****  
****he continues "i've already got danny to talk to jade. you know tori's ex boyfriend? and since you are the only one of jades exes that i can get ahold of you will talk to tori. the goal is to realize what they had and can still have. danny also has another mission. to get jade to say i love you to tori. if he can't than me and you will have to make it impossible to not to say it."****  
****"****how would we do that?" i ask****  
****"****we will cross that bridge when we come to it." robbie responds****  
****"****ok lets go" i say not so relieved anymore. "wait what about trina?"****  
****"****she will be with sikowitz trying to convince him that coconuts are not magic."****  
****15 minutes later****  
****i ring the doorbell. and i stand there waiting.****  
****"****one second!" comes from inside****  
****2 seconds later a very puffy eyed tori opens the door, does an impression of a scared cartoon character and slams the door on my face.****  
****"****i should have guessed that would have happened." i say to myself while rubbing my nose.****  
****i then use the jade way to get in. i climb up the backyard deck. mentally saying thanks to the big rope that you have to climb in gym class. i then carefully open the unlocked back door. i go to tori's room and say through the door.****  
****"****tori open up! robbie sent me! you can call him yourself and find out!"****  
****she slowly opens the door.****  
****"****what do you want?" she asks then sniffles****  
****"****i want to talk" i say "about jade"****  
****at those words tori would have started to cry but the tears were all gone.****  
****"****what about her?" she sniffles****  
****"****when i was dating her we had all sorts of fights, as you know, but we loved each other. to the point where i was going to propose. but then you and her got together and i realized that me and jade loved each other but it was brother sister love. you and her, you two love each other as a oreo loves milk, like a baseball and a pitcher. you can't do anything about it. you can only have this kind of love once in a century. don't throw it away, don't give up. you two are perfect for eachother. i know for a fact that if jade hadn't messed up that she would have said i love you."****  
****"****how do you know?" she asks quietly****  
****"****because i saw that jade needed some help so i had asked some friends to help."****  
****"****who?"****  
****"****cat."****  
****"****what!" she screams at me. can somebody say mood swing please "you asked that she devil to help jade! shows how much you know! she is the reason we are here in the first place!"****  
****"****so you are not mad at jade" i say "your mad at cat."****  
****she realizes the truth of the statement. then shock appears on her face****  
****"****what have i done?" she wishpers******

**at the west place of residence****  
****_ding dong_****  
****danny is standing on jades front porch. ****_why am i even here? _****he wonders just before the door opens.****  
****"****can i help you?" an old lady with a plump face asks kindly.****  
****"****yes can i see jade please?" he asks in the same tone****  
****"****are you a friend from school?" she asks uncertain****  
****"****no but can you tell jade that robbie couldn't make it and sent me instead?" he says****  
****confusion shows in her face. she then nods and leads me into the living room. it is very expensive 2 leather couches a fireplace a chandelier and a 72 in flat screen hi def tv. jade stomps down the stairs in combat boots.****  
****"****who are you?" she asks****  
****"****danny" i answer she looks confused "tori's ex boyfriend" now she recognizes me.****  
****"****so what do you want?" she asks****  
****"****more like what do you want? and we both know the answer is tori vega."****  
****she is stunned****  
****"****you can't let her go. you messed up big time. you kissed her best friend and swapped spit. the reason me and tori broke up is because i messed up and didn't fight for her."****  
****"****what did you do?" she asks quietly****  
****"****i said that she had more facial hair than i did and it was embarrassing. i meant to say that i couldn't grow a mustache and she had peach fuzz but she took it to mean that she was a cave woman who wouldn't shave."****  
****"****what should i do?" she asks with a hint of a smile****  
****"****take her out to a fancy italian dinner after you beg to have her back, and serenade her. and finally tell her your feelings." she nods and i leave.******

******lets see what happens. jade talked to, tori talked to, beck out of prison, danny going back to his house, now where is robbie?**


	12. Chapter 12

**a few days ago, 9/9/12 my one of my favorite fanfictions ended. it is called letters after a tragedy. it is written by sammy mcalister. it is really good. it is rated m. no smut i think, if there is i just skipped over it. still a jori story. lets continue with my story, then you can read his story.******

**robbie pov******

**i am driving to andre's house. i get there and walk up to the door. before i can knock or ring the doorbell, andre opens the door. he has a hoodie on and has keys in his hand.****  
****"****where are you going?"****  
****"****what are you doing here?" we say at the same time. i answer first.****  
****"****i want to talk to you."****  
****"****too bad. i'm going to hunt down cat."****  
****"****that was what i was going to talk to you about." i say.****  
****i continue " i want to bring you to her. you won't find her without me. i know her better than anyone. or at least i thought i did. so come on i am driving."****  
****he gets in without a word.****  
****first we go to cats house. we then ring the doorbell. mrs valentine opens the door.****  
****"****can i help you?"****  
****"****we are friends of cats. may we come in?" i ask politely****  
****her face brightens "of course i love to meet cats friends."****  
****"****i think that what we have to tell you will possibly make you doubt everything you know about your daughter." i tell her nicely. she looks at me funny.****  
****"****she is not a cute ditz. she is conniving manipulating and right now the most hated person at school." her mom looks surprised and starts to shake her head no.****  
****"****she has always been this way except the last part. i saw through her act. then beck did. then jade and tori. and finally andre. we were all her friends. then she let her true self show and we were still her friends. then she stabbed jade and tori in the back. she broke their relationship and then smiled about it. there are witnesses, one of them is sikowitz. and if you need there is a place i can take you that she goes to when she needs to hide."****  
****she faints, seriously she just fainted. andre takes a pluse while i call the medics.****  
****they come and take her away. andre looks at me and says****  
****"****ok where is this place you told cats mom about?"****  
****i don't respond and go out to my car. he follows. i get in and start the car. i drive down the road to the pueblo. i stop by the entrance. i tell andre to stay in the car. i grab the machete that i keep in the console. i then proceed to the door. i kick it open. what i see surprises me. cat bound to a chair with duct tape and beck standing in front of her.****  
****"****hello robbie" beck says calmly, looking at the long knife in my hand.****  
****"****so many questions. starting with how did you know about this place?"****  
****"****i tracked cat." he responds****  
****"****you tracked cat." i repeat****  
****"****uh you learn stuff in prison. a stalker taught me how to track a person. i taught him how to keep his hair fluffy."****  
****"****ok next question. why is cat tied up?"****  
****"****can you say she doesn't deserve it?"****  
****"****no can't say i do."****  
****cat interrupts "hey you can play ask and answer later. i've got an idea! let me go and then you can play."****  
****i throw my machete and cut a piece of hair from her forehead. for those who speak spanish please don't read the next section.****  
****"****oh mi fucking god robbie! podrías haberme matado! Yo no soy el que está legalmente secuestrar a alguien aquí! eres una perra! Debería haberte arruinado cuando me podría haber! Yo soy tu amigo! maldito casi cortar mi cabeza!" that is cats outburst in spanish. here is a summary. you could have killed me! why did you do that!****  
****i then say "you no talking. you have no right to do so."****  
****beck then says "so what is up? i mean not our chances to be cell mates."****  
****"****nothing me and andre were just hunting down cat. oh by the way cat, your mom fainted when we told her who you really are. she is now in the hospital." i then turn back to beck. "let her go. she will get what's coming to her tomorrow.******

******homecoming is done for the year :(. and yesterday i was at my first high school dance. usually at dances i get really depressed. but there i had the time of my life. here is a chapter to celebrate. p.s if you play guild wars or eden eternal tell me what you think of my story. in eden eternal i am called mr_tumnes. in guildwars i am useually called manyvoices one head. although everybody in my guild (nem) calls me many, i am useually found at jade quarry on the luxon side.**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey i guess that nobody is playing either of those games or just didn't look for me. here is a chapter. and btw go to the zoo some time. i do, i actually work there on saturdays. its more volunteering than working but it still is fun. and that means that i won't be writing on saturday mornings. also sorry havnt written for awhile. i have been busy having alittle life.**

i go back out to the car. andre is still there and looks upset at me.  
"what?" i ask  
"cat was in there wasn't she." it was a statement not a question  
"so was beck." i point out his car hidden by a tree.  
"ok atleast she got some trouble." he sounds reluctant  
"i'll take you home." that is the end of the discussion. the ride is quiet and i drop andre off. when i get home and i go to bed.

the next day  
i go to class like normal. sikowitz is sitting in his chair in the front of the room. its only me in the room because it is before school.  
"robbie" he says before putting his coconut up  
"yes" i answer uncertain. this is because the last time he talked to me i had to act like trinas brother.  
"beck got sent to prison, cat is evil, tori and jade are close to breaking up. and you faked your death." he says  
"that pretty much sums it up but beck is now out of prison." i respond  
"ok." he seems almost sane. "i want you to rap when i call to the stage today." back to normal now.

i go out into the hallway to find tori and jade. i find them showing some serious pda by tori's locker.  
"hey i guess you guys made up." i state the obvious  
"thanks robbie for helping us." tori says happily  
"i wanted you to be here for this." says jade  
"be here for what?" me and tori ask simultaneously  
"tori i love you with all my heart. and it took me until last night to realize that i never put my feelings into words. it also took me last night to realize that i could not lose you." tori has tears in her eyes. she just pulls jade into the most compassionate hug.  
"finally you say it." comes a voice that is evil in disguise.  
"cat" i say the romantic moment ruined. all eyes swivel to el cabasa rojo diablo cato. "please don't ruin this. just go away. you were never our friend. your act, your fake cat, was." i could have chosen more colorful words. but you know how sometimes simple is better? this was the case. each word forged in betrayal and deceit pierced her to the core. i then walked away. i know you NEVER walk away from a friend. never. but like i said she wasn't a friend. even after she told me the truth about who she was i knew that she and i were never friends.

well how do you like the new chapter? i want to know. i also want to know something. why is gay an insult? and don't tell me it isn't i know it is. i am not gay but i think i know some people who are. but how do you know? you can't exactly bring it up in the hallways. hey hows your day? are you gay? that wouldn't work. also i have a project for you. i want you to be more accepting. let me tell you something. if someone hasnt earned your respect why do you give it? also don't care about what a person is be it muslim or jewish, gay or straight, homeless or richer than bill gates. just care about who they are. even the most evil person could be rich powerful and straight.


End file.
